1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a crimp terminal including an electric wire connecting portion to be electrically connected to a core wire of an electric wire is known. This crimp terminal and the electric wire are crimped by a terminal crimping device to be electrically connected to each other. This kind of crimp terminal is required to suppress an entry of water to a gap between the electric wire connecting portion and the core wire of the electric wire. The technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958 provides a water stop portion that seals the gap between a barrel piece and an electric wire, for example. The water stop portion is formed by affixing a water stop sheet formed of a material such as butyl rubber to the inner surface of the barrel piece and swaging the electric wire set on the water stop sheet with the barrel piece. The technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-160591 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-69449 forms an insulating resin layer (an insulating coating layer) formed of polyethylene, butyl rubber, or the like in place of the water stop sheet, and this insulating resin layer will be the water stop portion after swaging the barrel piece.
A swaging structure for an electric wire pinched by two barrel pieces is known in which one barrel piece (an inner barrel piece) is crimped while being wound around the electric wire, and the other barrel piece (an outer barrel piece) is crimped while being wound around the one barrel piece together with the electric wire as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182957 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-182958. In such a swaging structure, a space is formed in between the outer barrel piece and a sheath on the end face side of the distal end of the inner barrel piece. Depending on the volume of the space, the water stop property of the electric wire connecting portion may be degraded.